Prank
by qwerkywriter
Summary: Keith gets Shiro in on a prank against Lance.


**A/N: Please read Bio, it just says that I post more often on AO3 and that you can request if you want. Thanks for reading! [I swear this was supposed to be really funny and then it just got sad]**

Shio was surprised by a knock on his door. It was past curfew, so he wasn't sure who would have something so important to say that it couldn't wait. He opened the door expecting Pidge with maybe a late night update on the search for her brother and dad. He definitely wasn't expecting a wet, half-naked Keith to storm into his room, arms crossed over his chest as he sat down with a huff on Shiro's bed with a towel wrapped around his raised an eyebrow; it wasn't like Keith to come in without being invited first. And he certainly didn't sit on his superior's bed without permission.

"What's the problem Keith?" Shiro closed the door and folded his arms over his chest.

"It's Lance!" He exploded, rage surfacing and face flushing in anger. "He has no sense of personal boundaries and I can't stand it!" All week he's been coming in while I was showering! We're supposed to all have separate increments of time to shower," He was making large gestures with his arms, "but apparently yit doesn't count for Lance! It's bad enough that he constantly antagonizes me in training and battles; but then he has to go and interrupt me showering and-" Keith was standing and positively shaking with anger his chest flushing as well the more worked up he got. Shiro couldn't help his amused smile, "-and he compares himself to me or makes stupid comments about how I'm shorter than him and it makes me want to _throttle_ him because he has no sense of personal space! Shiro, this has been happening ever since we got to space and I can't take it anymore, I will throw myself into the airlock if Lance invades my personal space one more time!" Keith took a moment to breath and Shiro chuckled. Keith was flushed bright pink on his chest and his face was red. Clearly, he'd been holding this in for a long time.

"What's so funny?" Keith still sounded angry, but all his energy had been spent from his outburst and it sounded more defeated than he thought.

"You and Lance," he said evenly, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to crack."

Confusion furrowed Keith's eyebrows. "What?"

"I gave Lance permission to see how long it would take for you to finally explode, you did better than I thought."

Keith's eyes widened and then his face turned a violent shade of red before he covered it. "I thought you were ganging up on me because you never did anything when he was pestering me." His voice was muffled from his hands, "did I fail?"

"Fail?"

"The test?"

Shiro smiled, "it wasn't exactly a test, but no, you didn't fail. I just wanted to see how much crap you could take from a teammate you loathed. I was impressed. You have more patience than I thought.

Keith peeked out from between his fingers, "really?"

Shiro nodded.

Keith's hands lowered as he thought, "Shiro, could you help me get back at Lance?"

Shiro's amusement disappeared. "Sure, what do you want?"

A smirk creeped on his lips. "Well . . ."

Shiro: Lance, come to my room after training.

Lance sighed.

"Keith, are you sure this is-"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm the one who came up with this idea." Keith tugged off his shirt and laid down on Shiro's bed, hands behind his head. Shiro was also shirtless, folding the shirt in his hands. Keith shamelessly stared at Shiro's scars and muscles with indifference. Shiro glanced up and saw Keith staring at him, he rolled his eyes and turned away to hide his smile.

"Lance should be here in a minute." Shiro stated and sat on the edge of the bed beside Keith.

"Alright, let's do this." Keith said indifferently.

Shiro turned and looked at him and saw Keith spread his legs suggestively. Shiro rolled his eyes and crawled on top of Keith.

"You're absolutely ridiculous."

"I know, Daddy."

Shiro collapsed on top of Keith.

"Sh-Shiro," Keith grunted under the older's weight.

Shiro rolled off and Keith stared in alarm at the older who was shaking violently.

"Are you okay?"

Shiro burst into laughter, practically sobbing and slapping Keith's thigh pathetically. "Keith, you almost killed me!" he said between laughing.

Keith was startled by the shift in the emotions in Shiro.

"Do you- are you okay with me calling you that? Just for now?"

Shiro sat up and looked at him, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, that's a great idea." He returned to his position on top of Keith face pink and a grin glued on his face.

"Stop smiling, this is serious," Keith joked, pretending to be upset.

Shiro reached for Keith's chest.

"Ow! Shi-" Keith twisted away as best as he could, Shiro had twisted his nipple, "Frick you!" he growled.

Shiro cackled.

"He's going to be here any minute!" Keith was smiling hard and blushing a little.

"Ah, okay, okay!" Shiro got very serious in half a second and left Keith surprised.

"Okay, ready?"

Keith nodded.

Shiro smirked and buried his face in Keith's neck, propped on his metal hand while his human hand was holding Keith's hip. He slid a thigh between Keith's legs and let it brush his crotch. Keith let out a high-pitch superficial moan and arched his back.

"Daddy's gonna fill you up so good." Shiro growled.

"Oh, Daddy!" Keith used all his knowledge from porn he'd watched to sound as slutty and even a little stupid as possible.

"Hush up a little," Shiro whispered, "We don't want to spoil the surprise."

Keith nodded and gave a little huff. He shifted and started to let his hips rock gently into Shiro's thigh. Keith snickered a bit, curious of Lance's reaction.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait very long.

Typical of Lance, and what the two had been hoping for, the Cuban knocked and without waiting, strolled into the room.

Without warning, Shiro slammed his hips into Keith's. It wasn't nearly as painful as it was awkward and Keith squealed in surprise and managed to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched 'Daddy!' instead of getting mad at Shiro.

"Daddy's gonna fill his baby so good. You won't be able to walk tomorrow, maybe you'll have to skip training.

Keith let out a strangled sound in a week attempt to hold back giggles. He was also fighting the incredibly strong urge to look at Lance's face.

A cough from the doorframe had both of them looking up, Keith was bright red from containing his laughter and Shiro was equally guilty of a similar expression.

In the doorway was Pidge, looking _very_ unimpressed.

Both their faces immediately dropped.

All they received were raised eyebrows, then Pidge lifted the touchscreen she was holding and took a picture. Without a word, she turned on her heel and left.

Keith and Shiro gaped.

Wordlessly, they sprang up in a mess of limbs and dashed to the frame of the door. Seeing that she'd gone right, the both took off sprinting almost completely naked down the hallway. She obviously heard them and made no attempt to evade, not even turning around to check. Keith got to her first and grabbed her shoulders to stop her, moving in front of her and shaking her hard. She continued to show disinterest.

"Pidge! What were you doing!" Keith shrieked.

Pidge responded with a stagnant look before answering, "The walls are thinner than you think. Lance heard you yell your head off at Shiro, he followed you. He sent me for blackmail. Oh, he also has something for you."

Lance's head popped out, taking a quick once over of the state of Shiro and Keith before a smile split his face.

"Keith!" He threw a long arm around Keith shoulder, forcing him to release Pidge, who took a step back. "I forgive you for hating me and trying to hurt my feelings." He gave Keith a kiss on the cheek, overly sarcastic and despite himself, Keith blushed.

"Shut up you egotistical idiot," Keith shoved him away, angry for being flustered.

"And I apologize for being a pain, it was just a prank!"

"Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"Don't be upset you're plan to get on my nerves didn't work as well as mine did on you!"

Keith was stewing, he wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep for a long time. "Didn't Pidge say you had something for me?"

"I do - I did -I _gave_ you a kiss!"

That was it.

"Cut it out! I _hate_ when you act like you're the greatest thing that's happened here! You get on my nerves and it's _not funny_. Grow up Lance!"

Shiro's eyes widened.

Lance's face morphed from teasing to guarded. " _I_ need to grow up? Pfft! _You're_ the one who's getting all buthurt because some dumb remarks made by an idiot. _You're_ the one who retaliated. This is _your fault."_

"The reason I'm 'buthurt' is because you're constantly in my face and degrading me. You act like a child that can only get attention by stirring up trouble. You're _infuriating!_ "

"That's it!"

Lance shoved himself away from Keith.

Pidge and Shiro exchanged worried glances.


End file.
